Lord Dominator
(disguised form) Noel Wells (real form) |image2 = |caption2 = }} Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of Season 2. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator appears to be a female human-like character covered with light green skin with a white hair, her eyes' sclera is colored in pink topped with a black helmet which can be covered by a mask that changes her voice, and giant yellow thunder-like horns. She wears a T-shirt which is black and has a heart containing black dots accommodated with the spikes can be seen on her shoulders, a gloves which are the same to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with thigh high split, a sock which is similar to Wander's, so as its shoe. The whole appearance can transform into a big cloak covering her whole body changing her arms color and size so as its gloves. Personality While disguising as a man, Dominator is an intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and strength, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. When she's not disguised, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic girl, declaring what happened with her enemies as "awesome" during the Season 2 trailer. She also seems to have an odd sense of humor, since she thought Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers going "Who was that guy?" was amusing. Relationships 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater is Lord Dominator's rival. 'Wander' Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. Appearances 'Season 1' *"The Rider" 'Season 2' *"The Greater Hater" *"The Big Day" *"The Boy Wander" *"The Axe" Gallery Background Information *Her disguised form can be seen as a silhouette in the animatic of The Rider. *Craig McCracken confirmed on Twitter that her disguised form will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore, then later confirmed on Tumblr that her real form will be voiced by Noel Wells. *From her announcement on the press release: The second season introduces new villain, Lord Dominator, a formidable rival for Wander and Sylvia, who threatens Lord Hater’s existence as the Greatest in the Galaxy. In the special half-hour season premiere episode, “The Greater Hater,” Lord Dominator’s arrival proves a true threat to the galaxy, turning Wander’s worldview upside down. The episode is the first of a four-part, good-versus-evil-themed story arc, which includes a musical episode written by Annie Award-nominated composer Andy Bean (“The Two Man Gentlemen Band”). *She is number 1 in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, and will most likely stay that way. *She is similar to Wander (for being energetic and excited) Lord Hater (being evil, dress similar and wear sneakers) , Peepers and Sylvia (both being strong and having common sense). *Similar to Lord Hater for having lighting powers, she have lava powers and can use her hands to turn into stuff. *She is the only one that Wander didn't befriend. References Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Other Major Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoids